Gajeel x Natsu: 7 minutes to understand
by firefallsky
Summary: Gajeel has been having interesting feelings towards Natsu but does Natsu feel the same way! All will be reviled with a little party game :)


_**Guess what?! This is yaoi, sooo if you dont like it then don't read it! Normally I ship Gajeel x Levy but I have become a little abuses with Natsu x Gajeel. I hope you guys like it, please please review! Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but I wish I did c:**_

Gajeel woke up with a bit of a headache, probably from the fight the day befor. Fairy Tail had been unusually busy with jobs in the past month, and It seemed that Gajeel was quite a popular partner or rather a popular accessory. After he had joined Fairy tail, he had been passed from team to team. He sorta felt like a powerful tool all the teams where after. Just the other day he had gone out on a fairly difficulty mission with Levys team. He hadn't really felt like going, but the girl had poked him until he gave in.

He sighed, as he opened his door to the streets of Fiore. He had slept in and it was about 1:30. The warm, afternoon sunlight felt good against his cold skin and he slowly started to make his way through the streets towards the gild hall. He passed cafes and bakeries without a thought, stopping at cart selling some metal scraps for something to eat.

When he finally made it to the Gild hall he found it full of razed voices, magic, and wizards (as always). In annoyance he made his way to the bar where he placed a hand on his pounding head. "wasssssuuuup metal head" Cana slurred at him from her spot at the bar next to him.

"Are these people always so loud?" he mumbled through his fingers.

"Yep welcome to the club kid!"

Gajeel sighed "what did I get myself into?". scanning the room lazily one fight caught his eye Natsu and Gray where going at like always, fire and ice. He trailed his eyes down the fiery wizards body; the smooth pale muscles of his armes and his chest flexing with every movement of the fire dragons boby. He thought to himself "hmm he's kinda hot… WAIT WHAT?!" He didn't find _men _attractive! he was a man for christ sake! What the hell?! At that moment, Natsu decided to look right at Gajeel. The look caught Gajeel off guard and he felt heat come to his face. He looked away quickly but before he did he saw a blush on Natsu face as well. Could it be that Natsu was blushing too?

Gajeel really didn't have much time to think about it because Master Makarovs voice boomed from the conter top of the bar and silencing all the fighting. "listen up guys! I know we have been doing a lot of work," everyone grumbled at the use of _we. _" so we are going to have a party tonight for everyone! It will be at Lucy's apartment!"

"wait what?!" The blonde gasped about to start yelling.

"Kidding, kidding. Its going to be at Levy's at 3 to whenever. I expect you all to be there!"

Loud cries of joy erupted around the room, a title wave of people pushing towards the bar in celebration almost crush Gajeel. Suddenly he jumped as he felt someones full body pressed against his. He turned only to be face to face with none other than Natsu dragneel, who was being pushed by the sea of people onto, a now red faced Gajeel. The Iron dragon slayer was vaguely aware of the pleasant heat of the fire dragons touch. Natsu jumped back with a blush burning on his cheeks "I-I'm so sorry" he gasped out before pushing away through the mass of people.

"well that was not vary Natsu like" Gajeel thought to himself in a daze. "It was so cute!" there he went again having weird feelings and thoughts about the other dragon slayer! he had to stop that it was just all too confusing.

(Later that day)

When the clock at the bar Gajeel was at hit about four, he decided to make his way to Levys house. Not that he knew where she lived, once he had been there. Not on a formal call of anything, she had dragged him there and tried to seduce him. Now thinking back on it he felt a twinge of guilt in his chest, but why? He wasn't with anybody or anything like that, so why did he feel like he was betraying someone?

He shook it off as he walked up to Levy's blue front door. Even before he entered the main room he could hear everyone; Cana and Erza singing of all things, Lucy talking in a slurred seductive tone (meaning she was probably drunk), Mirajane crying, gray trying to apologize, and Natsu laughing.

"Heyyyy Gajeel" Levy handed him a drink and smiled.

"Hey" Gajeel eyed the drink and then the girl who gave it to him. She was wearing a blue dress some people might think to be fashionable, but to Gajeel it just looked like someone had cut random parts out of the blue fabric.

"We are going to play spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven soon, will you play?" She asked trailing a hand down Gajeels chest to his waist. Gajeel stepped back and looked frantically around the room to make sure Natsu didn't see, but Natsu was very intrigued by Erza's singing.

"Will you play?" She went on.

"ugh I don't know."

"Come on please!"

"Fine whatever I guess I will" he growled.

"Yay! Lets get everyone together and start shall we?" She laughed and grabbed his hand as she dragged him around the room, from group to group of people until some, but not all, sat in a circle on the floor.

"Okay" Levy began "We are going to do 7 minutes in heaven, and I know you are all a little drunk so I'll go over the rules. One person spines the bottle in the middle, them and who it lands on go in that closet." She pointed across the room. "And they get to do whatever they want" She ended with a giggle.

Gajeel watched spin after spin, and each time it passed him he sighted in relief. Until it was Natsu's turn to spin. Round and round the bottle span like a record on repeat. Then it stopped, on Gajeel. Eyes meet eyes.

"W-what! I have to go into the closet with that metal thing?!" Natsu stammered, a dusting of pink across his face. Laughter burst out from everyone in the little circle on the floor.

"Oh come on you too! All you have to do is stand there... if you don't wanna do anything else" Erza giggled pulling Natsu and Gajeel up off the floor and pushing them in the direction of the closet. Natsu hesitated at first and Gajeel strolled towards the small room calmly. He could help but be a little excited but he didn't know why after all he was just going to stand in a dark room with the fire dragon. "its not like anything is going to happen" he thought as the door was snapped shut behind them.

"Umm s-so what are we going to do" Natsu asked in a small voice after about a minute of silence between them.

"Um I don't know, whatever you want" Gajeel looked away, he appeared cool but on the inside scenarios were run through his mind so fast it was all he could do to not try one of them. Natsu tried to shift uncomfortably but his foot caught on a coat laying on the floor and he fell on Gajeels chest. He Looked up quickly apologizing

"I'm so sorry, I~" Gajeel couldn't help himself, Natsu was to warn and to adorable to resist, he leaned down and pulled the smaller boy into a kiss.

Natsu gasped and pulled back before wrapping his arms around the other boys neck and kissing him again. It was a sweet kiss, not deep or intense but they both wanted more. Gajeel moved his hands up and under Natsu's vest and pulled it off, making the fire dragon gasp. Gajeel used the slight gasp to enter Natsu mouth. The kiss became more and more heated. With a quick jester Gajeel flipped them so that Natsu was against the wall and started to attack his neck. Natsu moaned slightly as Gajeel's rough hands found his hard nippels. To Gajeel's surprise he felt hands run up his chest as well and Natsu's hips press into his, begging for more. Natsu pulled his self a little higher using Gajeel neck, so he could have more access to his chest. Gajeel, taking the hint pulled the fire dragons legs up and around his waist. He began sucking on Natsu collar bone, biting lightly. Natsu gasped trying to keep his voice back.

"You guys 7 minutes is almost up, just a minute left" someone said from outside to locked door.

"Crap" Gajeel spat, setting Natsu on the ground and wiping his mouth.

"Hey Gajeel, I think we need to talk about this. I know that sounds stupid and girly but…"

"No, Yeah we do. Just not right now. How about my house tomorrow?"

"Okay got it" Natsu replied with a surprisingly intense, serious and lustful look. Then the door snapped open and bright light blinded both of them and they were both left with a fairly similar though "How long have I felt this way?"

**_Hope you all liked it, not my best work but still. Let me know if I should keep adding to it!_**


End file.
